samurai_jack_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Cocoa
Cocoa is the teenage girl of the E Squad; the angry rebel girl. Though despite the gap that had grown between them, she cares for Mako as her big brother, and shows emotion around him. Characteristics * Name: Cocoa * Codename: Pink Rebel Girl * Age: 16 * Hair: Magenta Purple * Eyes: Amber * Likes: * Dislikes: * Family: Appearance Casual Samurai Army Armor Gangster Attire Background Cocoa was born in the refugee camps of survivors of Neo-Tokyo's destruction. Despite the slum conditions, she lived an ideal life with her parents, and her little pet dog, Momo. Though one day, her parents had gotten into an argument between them, until it all ends with her father leaving the family. Over the next several years, her mother coped with the separation by buying several highly advanced robots called AQ-Bots, unintentionally leaving Cocoa feeling neglected and alone. This led to Cocoa, at the age of 8, rejecting all robots and making her an outcast among her peers. Though at that same year, the refugee camp was attacked, causing Cocoa to get separated from her mother, as the camp was destroyed. She was the only one found by Koro and Korasaba from the Army of the Samurai, and would be indoctrinated into the training and recruitment, but Koro had another idea. he introduced the young girl to an eighteen year old Mako, of whom he placed in charge and care of, saying that they would have to think of each other as siblings; being kind to each other and taking care of each other. During most of the time they're together, the two bond more, becoming inseparable like true siblings. In this, Cocoa has brightened up and opened more to Mako as a result, as he has too. In fact, when Mako brought in a baby Cosmic Wolf Cub, Cocoa immediately kept it secret, as the two raised the little guy. Unfortunately, both were discovered, and the wolf cup, to which they named Okame, ported out of there. And if things got worse, the incident involving Mako and Baron's Bike Mech battle, caused Mako to be distant from everyone in the squad he was put into: E Squad. Because of that, Cocoa did everything she could to get into it; she had reverted to an angry rebel girl, easily injuring her bullying teammates and was taken to E Squad. But when she was there, Mako ignored her and everyone, not even sleeping in his room when she tried to bond with him. Once again, her life was falling apart, just as it did with her former family. When she was sixteen and Mako twenty-six, he ran away from the army, with Elektra threatening to put a 7 Googolplex bounty on his head. She went along with Nagisa and Kaede, in the hopes of bringing him back, with BLITZ as their main ride. The path to finding Mako wasn't hard, as they had found a battleground at an old temple, following the river, and found a snow-covered battlefield. There, she was reunited with Okame, but before anything could be answered, three women in black attire attacked them, but luckily the three and Bike mech held their own... and won when OTTO arrived and ensnared them. Afterwards, the trio followed OTTO while taking the three girls with them. And later on found Mako, who was with another black-clad woman, seemingly finishing an argument. Once there, Nagisa and the others tried to convince them of the situation and begged him to go back. But he refused, and when asked why not, he revealed to them the sword and his reasons... but not before Kaede and Cocoa mistook him and Ashi running away and eloping, to which Mako and OTTO told the two to be serious. After journeying to Central Hub, after showing Ashi and her sisters the world that Aku had made, they bump into the Cyber-Samurai, Kikujou, while saving a baby, as well as the young samurai-in-training, Yusuke. And things got more out of hand when Kirala, a Water Priestess, sought out samurai to save her village from the Wrath of Aku's loyal followers and Machine Samurai, the Nobursari. At first, Mako chose not to do so since he had a mission to complete, and walked off to find a way out of there. Though Nagisa, Yusuke, and Cocoa volunteered to help, while Ashi ran after Mako to convince him to help. Though the situation also caused them to get in bad with a governor's son, as well as E Squad finding them along the way to the Rice Farmers' village. There, not only Ashi and her sisters, but also Nagisa and the others see the damage done by Aku's treachery and evil. Though when Ashi asked what they could do, Mako replied nothing, shocking everyone on this, as they all argued on this, to which Mako stated he had a mission to do and proceeded to go. But Nagisa reminded him that he made a promise to help these people, and in which Okajima rushed in stating that the Nobusari were approaching and would be attacking by sunrise. Late that night, one of the village members were trying to rat them out, with Cocoa and Ashi rushing in to stop them, only to get ambushed by a 100 warriors... only for Mako to rush in to hold them off while the girls went after the scout before he had a chance to warn them. They managed to stop them, only for Cocoa to attempt to kill the human. Luckily, Ashi stopped her in time, but Cocoa angrily shot at her for taking sympathy for someone who would have killed her without hesitation, let alone her suddenly developing mercy. She gets angry and attacks Ashi, as both are going over an argument, while the scout attempts to get away, only for Okame to come and teleport him back to the village to be held captive. Though during the last leg of the argument, Ashi sees Cocoa crying, which gives her the chance to hold-lock her, as the sixteen year old girl screamed and shouted, as she thrashed to get free. Until finally, Cocoa breaks down, saying that she couldn't protect Mako all that time he was being treated like garbage. She was angry at him for distancing himself from everyone... and that she was hating herself for not doing anything to fix that. Personality Before she was adopted into the Army of the Samurai, she was a cheerful and happy girl. She was a girl who dreamed, loved pudding, and picture books. She thought that Mako was a legendary strong hero from a fairy tale. Though after getting bullied and with Mako keeping his distance (not knowing why though), she becomes angry and rebellious. Often quick to anger, and easily irritated with those that she does not know well, Cocoa is depicted with a cold personality. This has also left a feeling of loner neglect on her, as she feels she's just invisible to everyone. Because of this, she has a mischievous rebellious streak, often spray-painting on the walls or getting into fights, though she doesn't win the fights as much. Despite her cold exterior, she has shown to be warm and kind to those she has opened up to. She cares deeply for her comrades, seeing them as her family. Especially Mako who is a big brother to her, and later on Ashi her big sister. When either one or down and when an enemy will take advantage of it, she'll rush in to protect them. Skills/Abilities Powers Skills * Hand-to-Hand Combat * Martial Arts * Brawling * Firearms Training * Oragami Folding Equipment * Samurai Army Armor * Pistol * Collapsible Bo Staff Relationships Cocoa's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Charlyne Yi Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Samurai Category:Army of the Samurai Category:E Squad Category:47 Ronin